THE HOSTAGE
Oh, hia there, Kiddies. WELCOME TO ISSUE 49 OF CREEPS CASTLE! I am glad your FEAR because I just received a big HACKAGE in the mail. I'm so EX-FRIGHT-ED that my SHRUNKEN-HEAD finally arrived. Speaking of heads, hopefully you all won't lose yours over tonight's FRIGHT-FEST I call... A lady walked through the streets of Las Angeles, California, back in 1980 one night. She caught sight of a black guy on a street-corner, who was smoking a cigarette and wore six chain-necklaces of gold. The lady approached him and said to him: "hey, mister, want my number? You can have it and give me a call sometime". "Well, evenin' babe, sure I'll take it and call you" the black man replied, smiling. "Can you please take me home first?" the woman asked him, eyeing his six chain-necklaces of gold. "Sure, you know it sugar pie" he agreed and they walked off together. In a while, the black man and the woman arrived at an apartment in a truck and they went inside. "Thank you you hunk of man you" she told him. "Hey, no problem baby, about your number now" he responded and she pulled a gun on him suddenly. "Never mind about my number pal, I want your gold necklaces!!" the lady demanded. "HEY, WHAT IS THIS BABY?!?" the black guy screamed, afraid. "Shut up!" the woman said and shot him, killing him. Then she took the six golden necklaces off of his corpse and quietly drug the body out, into the alley behind her apartment, running back into her apartment. The following night, the murderous lady poured a glass of champaign and drank it in bed. She wore the black man's six chain-necklaces of gold. A loud tapping was heard on the window and she glared out her window from her room, seeing a familiar yet terrifying figure in the night. It was the zombie of the black guy, without his eyeballs, seeming to peer in the window at his murderer with his darkened-eye sockets. She screamed in horror, jumping out of bed and the living-corpse smashed the window with his rotting-fist. The woman screamed again, running and racing to her kitchen. The zombie climbed into her bedroom in his black trench-coat and shoes. White-slime oozed from his dip lips. He slowly crept moaning in a raspy-voice, as maggots scurried in his eye-sockets. The murderer held her gun in her kitchen and when the zombie approached her moaning away, she shot at him, directly into his rotting-forehead. More slime of white dripped and oozed from the fresh wound in it, and a tiny red-spot glowed suddenly in the zombie's left eye socket. As white slime poured from its rotting-mouth and brand new wound, the zombie clutched the woman's throat. She attempted to scream, but it was gargled of course. The living-dead zombie tied a rope he had around her, holding her hostage in her own kitchen. The zombie let go of her neck as she screamed in terror. He bit into her throat, becoming a zombified-cannibal, murdering her. The zombie then got his six chain-necklaces of gold back from the dead body. He put them back on and slowly took off into the night, moaning. Hee-Hee, that woman sure got A PAIN IN THE NECK from that dead guy eh? At least towards the end, she TOOK A SHOT AT IT aha-ha-ha-ha!